The Great Escaper
The Great Escaper ''' (大脱走 Dai dassō) is the last stage in Jail Break Tunnel. Enemy Stats Difficulty Note: After 15 minutes, an Assassin Bear will spawn. This will respawn an infinite amount of times after a little over 2 minutes each time. However, these are killable by the Cat Cannon. It is highly recommended you do not play this stage until you have obtained all the Normal Cats' True Forms. Even then it may be exceedingly difficult, and if having trouble at that point, you should wait to get Crazed Cats, which will make the stage more manageable. Ranged cats, like Macho Leg, Paris and Dragon can help a lot, and Uber Rares like Thundia, Pai-Pai, Tropical Kalisa, Oda Nobunaga, Super Galaxy Cosmo, or the Lugas will help immensly. If you think you have all the cats that you think you‘ll need for this stage, don’t worry about it too much. Compared to its nail-biting predecessor, Pitfall Zone, this stage is relatively straightforward. Remember the Ururun drop, as she is the best of the Legend Stages drops. Strategies '''Strategy 1 (No Ubers or specific Rares needed) Cat line-up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Island Cat, King Dragon Cat and their Crazed counterparts. Also, bring a Crazed UFO Cat and of course a Bahamut Cat. Start the level by sending 3 Crazed Wall Cats and save up for a Bahamut. It is best to not have any more than three Crazed Walls at a time. No matter what, NEVER have any more than five Crazed Wall Cats. When Bahamut has been recharged, send it out and once both the Bahamut Cats attack, send everything else starting from the heavy attackers (early meatshields will take up unit space). When Ururun Wolf appears, do not fire the Cat Cannon but instead, save it for when the Bores come out. Keep sending everything and don't stop with the meatshields especially if there are R. Osts or Bores. You must never stop with the Crazed Whales and Island Cats. They will be your Bore killers and prevent him from attacking your Bahamut Cats. With this, you should be able to beat the level. All cats MUST be level 20 for Crazed and True Form for Normal Cats. This strategy will beat the level comfortably, unless you've done something wrong. Strategy 2 The only easily obtainable heavy hitter that outranges Ururun Wolf is Bahamut Cat. Bahamut is extremely weak to Bores, and the level continuously spawns Bores, plus Ururun keeps smashing down your front line, in turn allowing the Bores to attack Bahamut. You will want Crazed UFO to knock back the Shadow Boxer Ks, and Crazed Whale Cat to kill the Bores faster. Use Jamiera Cat to try your luck - even a small knockback can mean a lot. King Dragon Cat is useful, and so is Crazed Dragon Cat. Paris Cat is slightly less useful due to her low health. Bring her along anyway. Bahamut outranges Ururun, so bring him along. Bring at least two meatshields, preferably Wall Cats, because Eraser Cat and Crazed Wall Cat can survive a hit. That's pretty much it. Oh, and bring on any Uber Rares you have. They may make a big difference. As long as you think you can beat this, take a Treasure Radar. This will unlock a new cat for you - Ururun Wolf. Start the level. Stall the Squire Rels and get 2 Bahamut Cats. Then save money, spam everything and hope for the best. Remember the Assassin Bear at the 15 minute mark. Strategy 3 You only really need two types of cats for this level. Don't be discouraged by the difficulty people speak of, it isn't really that hard if you know the cats you need to use. Firstly Make sure you have a Cat CPU and a Treasure Radar equipped (never use a Treasure Radar on your first try). If you want you can bring a Speed Up. Secondly Bring an anti-Red unit and an anti-Black unit. These cats will increase your chance of winning by an immense amount. Cats like: Pirate Cat, Tin Cat, Cat Gunslinger and Witch Cat will keep the constant waves of Bores and Shadow Boxers off your high damaging units. Your primary cats in your load out should consist of: Macho Cat, Tank Cat, Boogie Cat, Paris Cat, Dragon Cat, an anti-Red, an anti-Black, Bahamut and any other Uber Rare with decent range. (If you have empty slots in your load out, bring more anti-Black/anti-Red cats or bring Gross Cat.) The Strategy Start off by stalling the constant waves of Squire Rels and building up 2 Bahamuts, use any other Uber Rares AFTER spawning Bahamut. Start your push by spamming all of your meatshields and anti-Red/anti-Black units. By the time your cats are on the enemy base you should have a full wallet and be at max units. Ururun will spawn. Go ahead and turn on Cat CPU, sit back, relax and enjoy. Strategy 4 Lineup: 3 meatshields, Macho Leg Cat, Paris Cat, Crazed UFO Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, King Dragon Cat, Face Cat/Gentleman Bros./Momotaro, Crazed Bahamut Cat When the first Squire Rel appears, send out a Crazed UFO. It will kill the incoming Squire Rels, but will eventually be overwhelmed and killed before it hits the enemy base. While your Crazed UFO is out, upgrade your Worker Cat, By the time it dies, you should be at a high Worker Cat level, or even maxed. Once you reach max, spawn Bahamut Cat, Paris, your Dragons, and a couple of meatshields. Be careful not to send too many. When your Cats have nearly reached the base, start spamming meatshields and all your Units except the anti-Reds. Paris and your Dragons will control the Shadow Boxer Ks. Eventually, a Bore will be spawned. Now spawn your anti-Red(s). Hopefully, your initial RNG will be good, and the Bore will be frozen, at least temporarily. Throughout the battle, more Bores will be spawned. An R. Ost will be spawned once. Bahamut and Dragons will take care of the R. Ost. Ururun will eventually die, and you can win this level. If a Treasure Radar was used, you'll acquire a very strong and flexible unit, Ururun Wolf. This level can be very difficult, so be prepared if you don't win the first couple times! Strategy 5 Cat line-up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, one Red freezer (Face Cat is a good choice due to its cheap cost and good probability of freezing), Paris Cat, another ranged area attacker (Drama Cats are a good choice, because the UFOs have shorter range), Island Cat, Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, True Valkyrie/Holy Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat (at least level 27, assuming your Treasure quality is excellent). Similar to other strategies, this one would require a stack of at least two Bahamut Cats. Start with spawning Eraser Cats as stallers (don't spam them because they would push too far). Spawn Bahamut Cat as soon as money's ready. Pick the amount of Eraser Cats you think is the ideal amount (depends on level) so that they would sweep the peons at a slow speed and push slowly. (Take note that you might have to retry this process a lot of time until the Eraser amounts doesn't force you to hit the base, nor does it slow you down too much.) Keep it like that until you reach 1/3 of the battlefield. By this time your wallet should be full and your Eraser Cats should be dying soon. You should spawn some more Eraser Cats to replenish the ones that will be dying. When your Bahamut Cat lands/finishes his attack animation, and your second Bahamut is ready, you should spawn all of your cats, including the second Bahamut Cat and rush it (fast enough so that the first Bahamut doesn't land the next hit). Keep stacking the attackers/supporters whenever they're ready. The constant stacking of them will be crucial in this fight. The reason why there should be an ideal distance between both Bahamuts is that their attack animations will have a reasonable interval in between, so that fast-pushing peons with high amount of knockbacks like R.Ost, Shadow Boxer K can be knocked back constantly by the powerful attacks. You should not let the Shadow Boxer Ks at the beginning of the boss wave push you back and keep Ururun Wolf lock to her base (meaning: if she gets knocked back, she stays on the same spot), so that after the knockback from the first Bahamut Cat's hit will guarantee the second one to hit. Bore will only be a little problem, due to the freezer having short range and might get hit by Ururun Wolf, but you might be able to have him kept at bay. When he's dead, spawn the ranged attackers, because the R. Ost's attack would give your cats a little push and they should be the ones filling in Bahamut's pause before his next attack. Don't be discouraged by it, because your Bahamut Cat should be able to endure at least 2 hits from it (including Crits), and the supports from your attackers should be able to make the Bahamuts stay alive until the next attack animation. If the Bahamuts stay alive after R. Ost attack, the rest of the time should be easy to knock down the boss, no matter how strong the Shadow Boxer Ks are. You should be able to finish the level before Bore spawns, and even if he does spawn, it would be helpless due to the super-high DPS you're pinning on the base! Strategy 6 (Cheese for 1~'4 Stars). By ShockwaverClass.' Cat Combos: Sweets, Cursed Strength or any Cat Cannon Recharge Up Cat Combos you have. Power Ups: '''Speed Up (Recomended if you are impatient) '''Lineup: (Cat Combo Units on the first row) Li'l Eraser Cat (Mandatory (40 or adove)), (Any slow non long distance attacker to destroy the base faster (Warlock and Pierre is recommended)). Steps: ''' # Keep sending Li'l Erasers to tank the incoming enemies. # Shoot the Cat Cannon everytime it reloads to allow the Li'l Erasers to move foward. # When the Li'l Erasers reach to the enemy base, stop shooting the Cat Cannon and if all the enemies are behind, send your Base Attacker to destroy the Enemy base. '''Notes: 1. You must stop sending Li'l Eraser Cats when they reach the left 1/8 of the field; if you stack too many, they will deal high enough damage to the base for Ururun Wolf to come out. 2. Remember that if you do any mistake while trying the strategy, you can close the app and open it again to reset the stage and to try being more careful for succesfully cheesing it. Walkthrough Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00017.html Category:Sub-chapter 18 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels